Disgaea : The Soul Origin
by Ravelt
Summary: One year after Disgaea 2. Laharl, Adell and the others are back! Another chapter is updated. Veldime now is starting to disappear! And there's a mysterious guy showed up! Who's that guy? Find out from this story. DisgaeaxDisgaea2. Sorry for the grammar
1. Opening

My first Disgaea fan fiction! Hope you're enjoy the reading!

**The Introduction**

Before start the story, I'll introduce you my original characters in this story.

Ashera/Sleeping Beauty

Age: unknown (appereance 15)

Height: 154 cm

Weapon: magic card

Class: human

Hair: brunette, has a cute one antenna, short haired

Eyes colour: brown

A mysterious human girl who's been found by Adell and the others; sleeping apparent death in some chamber. She's looking for someone but seems she can't remember the person at all because her memories was gone (but she didn't mind it at all).

(**Opening**)

**One year after fake Zenon was been defeated by Adell and his friends. Everything's back to normal, they're back to where it was. However, nothing is as it seems, and this newcomer is the bearer of ill news. Who is this newcomer? What could the problem that Adell and the other have got into now?**

(Holt Village)

"I'm home!" said our red haired hero.

"Welcome home, dear." Said Adell's mom.

"Oh... we have a guest in here."

"...Who?" Adell questioned.

"Hi, there!" Etna was showed up.

"Oh! Etna and Hanako!" Adell surprised.

"So, why are you here?" asked Adell.

"Didn't you know about a secret chamber?" asked his little sister.

"Oh yeah. The TV performed about that news before. So what is it?"

"Well, I guess you're knew a rumor about "The Sleeping Beauty" inside that chamber, right?" asked Etna.

"The Sleeping Beauty"?" Adell surprised.

"Don't you know, Adell? There's a certain human being that sleeping in there for a thousand years." Answered Rozalin as she showed up.

"Yeah, I know that. So what about it?" asked the haired young man.

"Why don't we check it out? I don't wanna my "Beauty" title are same. I'll just have to kill it." Red-haired Demon Lord smirked.

"Hey, don't be like that." Adell sweat dropped.

"Yeah! All right! Right, Adell?" asked Hanako.

"Okay, why not? Let's go!" Adell said.

(Secret Chamber)

"Is this...the Secret Chamber?" asked Adell.

"Wow, this place is...white!" said Taro.

Rozalin touched the wall, "It's cold..."

"Okay, let's have a look" Adell said.

They're keeping search it but didn't find anything.

"There's nothing in here. Do you think that rumor it's just a lie?" Taro asked.

"Maybe so." Hanako replied.

The Demon Lord sighed "What a waste of time…"

"Well, anyway, we should better get out of here. I'm freezing." Rozalin said.

"You're right. Let's go, We can go back to here tomorrow." Adell said.

But when they're about to go to the entrance, the floor is cracked and then turned to be a big hole. Taro and Hanako are fell!

"AHHHHH" They're screamed.

"Hanako, Taro!" Their brother ran near the hole.

"Taro, Hanako! Are you all right?" asked Rozalin.

"Yeah, we're fine!" Hanako said.

"Fuh, thank goodness." Adell relieved.

"Hey, take a look!" Taro's sentences makes them wonder.

"What is it, Hanako, Taro? We're coming!" then the others jump to the hole and ended up to some secret room.

"Another room? Where are we anyway?" asked Etna confusily.

"Whoa! It's very thick!" said Rozalin.

"Maybe we're in the deeper place now." The red haired man said.

"Hey, guys! Over here!"

They're noticed the voice and go to there.

Everyone was surprised what are they saw, it's...

"A...coffin?" everyone shocked.

Like it? Weird? It's too short? Anyway, please review. See you in the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 1

**All right! Finished! Enjoy the reading!**

**Chapter 1 : The Sleeping Beauty**

"A coffin? Why there's a coffin in here?" asked the blonde demon.

"Yeah, especially for this cold place." Etna said.

Adell and the other once again take a look around the place. The Demon Slayer was focused to the coffin in front of him. Then he saw something on the coffin, it's some kind of the ancient writing but it's too hard to read it.

"What's this?" the red haired young man examined the writing.

"What is it? Found something?" Etna asked.

Then the others stop their searching and went to him. They're seeing the writing.

"What's that written?" asked Hanako.

"Hmm…I can't read it. It's too ancient!" Etna complained.

"…A…she…ra…" they're surprised what Adell just said.

"Adell, y-you can read that written?" Rozalin surprised.

"I-I don't know…" he thought something, _"Something tells me that… this name…I've heard it somewhere…and this place…it looks familiar…" _

"What's wrong, Adell?" asked his little brother.

"Oh, nothing…let's be more careful in here." Adell said.

The blonde demon girl narrowed to him "Adell, what's wrong with you? Did you eat something bad?"

The demon lord acted the same either "Yeah, you're acting strange ever since we're in here. Did you know something that we don't know?"

"What are you two talking about? I'm fine! It just…I don't know, I can't explain it. But I have this strange feeling that this coffin might dangerous." The young man said as he looking at the coffin. What's with this coffin?

"Well, then…if you have that feeling, you should give it to me." The voice made them turned around. Some uninvited guest is here.

"Who are you?" asked Hanako.

He's a young demon with red devil-eyes and messy violet hair. He was 1956 years old but his appearance made him about 19-20 years old. He's wearing a cloth on his head, long dark blue jacket, a pair of black jeans, and a white shirt hidden on his jacket. Then he bowed elegantly to them.

"Forgive my rudeness, my friends. I'm Elliot, the greatest demon treasure hunter in the Netherworld! I'm here for The Sleeping Beauty."

"Another freak demon was here…" Adell sighed.

"Hey, watch what were you said!" the blonde demon angered, "Do you know who I am? I, Rozalin--daughter of Overlord Zenon!"

"What? You're Overlord Zenon's daughter?" asked Elliot.

"Yes, and as for your information, my father has slaughtered 1000 Overlord. And he's been called "The God of the Overlords" ever since." She said

"_Wow, I've never thought he has a daughter…"_ he thought

"Hey, you should tell the truth, you know." The red haired demon girl glared to the "so called princess".

The young human patted her shoulder "I think we shouldn't. She's so obsessed of his "fake father" or should I say father complex…maybe." The red haired man turned to the demon treasure hunter, "Anyway, I don't think that will solve the problem."

"You already know that this thing is very valuable. Now hand it over to me! This will be my greatest collection! And the Netherworld will know me! HAAAAAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!" he laughed manically.

"You know what; this guy is just like someone that I know." Etna said.

Adell put his hand to his head "I don't know why this laugh maniac is so popular for the freaks."

"Now move!" Elliot glared at them.

"Why should we? We're in here from the first place." Hanako glared back to him.

"Yeah, you just can't interrupt us." Taro said for his sister agreement.

"You're right, if you want it, you have to fight against us!" Adell clenched his fist.

"So, that means no, right?" asked Elliot.

"Right, now get out of here!" Rozalin pointed her gun to him.

"Then, die!" he put out his dagger and using his own fight-style.

"Let's see what have you got!" Etna smirked.

(The battles begin, let's just skipped the battles because Adell and the others were defeated! Why? Because this demon is in a level 2000!)

"HAAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA……Now you know my power! Move! The Sleeping Beauty is mine!" The demon ordered.

"Ugh…" Adell and the others can't move. They're completely lost. This demon is too powerful!

Elliot walking passed them and stop to the front of the coffin. And what is he doing next? He used his power and destroyed the coffin!

"No!" Adell shocked.

A moment later, some aura is whirling around of the area. It feels so powerful; even they're only stood there and didn't move at all. Elliot, Adell and the others are sweating even though the place is cold.

"W-what's this power?" Elliot panicked.

"I-It's so powerful…no…even stronger…" Adell said.

"Where is it come from?" asked the demon lord.

"Yours? Who do you think you are?" the voice is coming from the coffin.

Everyone surprised. A large whirlwind is coming from the wreck coffin and the place become more like a snow and the mist become wider. Something from the coffin is coming out slowly. The figure shows a hand first, a head and then the body. It shows either the big wings from the back. The wings are flapping so the mist is gone and then stop. They're looking to that figure; walking from there and stop in front of them. It's…

"A girl?" Adell surprised.

"A girl?" both of his brother and sister are surprised either.

"A girl?" both of the demon girls are surprised more shock.

"A girl…" The demon man surprised too but…not so much like them.

She's a demon with brown hair and has a pointed hair, wearing an old clothes look-a-like ancient outfit (you can imagine it if you want, I can't describe it either hehe…), a black tight dress, a leather shoes and she's wearing a necklace. Her wings now on her back and the eyes opened. Her pupil eyes were sharp and the colour is golden.

"That's…The Sleeping Beauty?" asked the blonde demon.

"Hmm…looks like it." The demon lord said.

"Who…" the demon girl started to talk.

"What?" Adell didn't hear what she said.

"Who's disturbed my sleepiness? Why are you here for?" she continued ask them.

"Such a powerful demon aura…" Rozalin said.

"Hmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmmm…" The brown haired demon smirked.

"What's with the evil laugh?" asked the demon boy.

"Interesting…" he pointed his dagger to her, "Sleeping Beauty! I hereby you challenge to fight against me!"

The others startled.

"So what do you say?" the demon treasure hunter asked.

The demon girl only remained silent.

"Hmph! I know that you'll do that. Well then…" A large dark fiery rises up from the ground and accumulates into a glowing dark orb. It's on above of the demon girl and prepares to fall anytime, "Take this, Demon Ray!" The countless beams of darkness are attacking her. Adell and his companion can't stop the fight because of the previous battle. But you know what, that demon girl is all right! And she didn't hurt at all!

"What the…my Demon Ray…It's not working…" Elliot frightened.

"Amazing…" Adell amazed.

"Wow, she didn't receive any damage at all…" Etna amazed too.

"Leave this place at once. Never return to this holy place." The brunette demon girl warned them.

"H-holy place?" Rozalin shocked.

"Please, leave." She said with emotionless face.

Elliot slowly put out his weapon to attack her again. But before he knows it, the demon girl vanished from their sight when they're blinked! And she appeared again after another blinked and now she's behind of him. She's then stabbed him. Elliot collapsed.

"Why you desire to kill me? Do you hate me that much?" she asked.

The brunette demon girl turned to them. "Please, leave this place right now."

Adell stared to Elliot who's collapsed there. After that, he turned to her.

"Hey, why are you killed him? You're said that this is the holy place! Then why you…"

"Adell, look!" before he could finished his sentences, Hanako's voice draw his attention to her. He saw that Elliot is still alive (breathing I mean).

"Now you know that he's alive, take him and go. Don't ever come back to here again." She warned softly but emotionless.

Adell looked at her with concerned and decided to ask a question to her "Why you don't want to kill anyone?"

The demon girl is closing her eyes "I don't have any intention to fight any longer. I don't want to see any bloodshed. I was so tired. So that's why…"

When she's walking off, suddenly she's felt her head hurt.

"Ugh…!" she felt pain and she's holding her head.

"Hey, are you all right?" everyone panicked.

"…Radiant…" she said and she's cold out.

"She's collapsed!" Hanako said.

Adell and the others went to her and checking her condition. But there's something that more surprising them.

"Hey guys, look!" Taro pointed his finger.

Everyone startled. The black wing from her back was disappeared! Her pointed ears was turned to curved ear like human ears was and her fangs was vanished either. Everyone only looked at the disappearance. After that…

"Let's carry her to home. We can discuss it later after this." The red haired man said.

"…You're right; we don't have to stay in here any longer." Rozalin said.

"Yeah, I'm freezing!" said Taro.

"Totally, let's get out of here, brother!" said his little sister.

Her big brother nodded and then they left the place.

"Hey, what about me, huh?" the treasure hunter said wanting for their help. But it's too late, they're gone. Poor him…

(Go back to Holt Village)

"How is she, Mom?" asked her eldest son.

"She still not awake yet." His mother replied.

"Oh, I see. Thanks, Mom." He thanked.

"No need to worry, dear. And I can't believe that you've found the Sleeping Beauty! She's so cute!" His mother smiled at him.

His father was showed up, "Hanako and Taro are waiting for her awake in the room. They'll tell you if there's something happened."

"Okay. Thanks again." He thanked to Dad.

After that, Mom and Dad left them. Now, for some serious talk.

"I can't believe this day. First, we just only check the Sleeping Beauty. Second, we met the demon who called himself the treasure hunter. And third, this!" Etna complained.

"You don't have to complain it... Just who's that girl?" Adell wondered.

"Yes, I don't know about this girl either. She can change herself into a demon. Do you think that she's a half-demon?" Rozalin asked.

"If she a half demon…she should be like the prince. Without the wings, I guess..." The demon lord answered.

"And more…she's said something about…Radiant…" Adell said.

"Well, we can't discuss it if we don't know about her at all." The blonde demon girl said.

"You're right. Only we can do now is waiting for her to awake." The young human agreed.

"Well, let's just hope that she's not going to sleep for a thousand years more." Etna giggled.

"Let's hope not." Adell sweatdropped.

After that, the scene shows the "Sleeping Beauty". Who is this girl? How can she change to a demon? Well, keep follow this story!

Finished! What do you think? Sorry for the grammar, I'm not good at all. Just please review. See you in the next chapter! Man, I'm exhausted!


	3. Chapter 2

**All right! Finished! Sorry to keep you guys waiting! Enjoy the reading! I don't own Disgaea or Disgaea2 but Ashera is mine.**

**Chapter 2: Reunion and New Trouble**

In the midnight, everyone is sleeping. Adell's father and his mother on the first floor, while Adell and his companion on the second floor. Rozalin, Etna and Hanako are sleeping in Hanako's room. And on the next of their room, Adell and his little brother are sleeping there. They're really exhausted after what just happened this day. The Sleeping Beauty, a very mysterious girl who can transform herself into a demon. She's now sleeping peaceful in the living room. She's awaked from the coffin, wearing a-very-ancient clothes and attacked the treasure hunter demon named, Elliot. She wanted our heroes to leave the "holy" place (she said). Wonder why? And more, she said about Radiant. What was that? But more suspense is our hero, Adell. He seems know something about her. Don't know it was the truth or not, but everything will start with the problem, as always.

(in Adell's dream, somewhere in the dark)

"Hey…" the voice is too low to hear it.

"Huh?" Adell thought himself because he's hearing someone's voice.

"Hey…" now the voice is clearer than before.

"Wha…" but still he's not awoke.

"Hey, wake up will ya!" now Adell is awoke.

"Huh!" the red haired man stood up.

"'Bout time to wake up!"

"W-who's there?" Adell looked around. But it's no use, it's dark.

"What is wrong with you? You're the one who awaked me." The voice said.

That answered makes him confused, "Awaked you? What are you talking about?"

The voice sighed and decided to change the subject. "Anyway, there's something I want to tell you and it's very important."

The red haired man only remained silent.

"The Sleeping Girl." The voice started.

"What?" Adell surprised.

"From now on, I want you to take care of her." The voice said.

"Huh?" his mouth was opened wide.

"Hey, you're joking! What should I?"

"Look. I know it's sound strange but you're the only one that I can asked. And more important is…this world's existence will gone."

Adell shocked "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Anyway, just be prepared." The voice continued.

"Wait, what do you mean gone? Just who are you anyway?" Now Adell is curious.

Silent for a moment.

"Hello?" the demon hunter still waiting the answer.

Another silent.

"Hey, answer my question!" now he's getting uneasy.

Once again, silent in the darkness.

"I'm going back to sleep." the voice said.

He fell in anime style, "WHAT!"

"Hey, don't go to sleep yet! At least tell me who is that Sleeping Girl!" Too late, it's gone.

"HEY, Answer me!" that the last sentences that our hero said before he went back to reality.

(End of the dream)

In the morning, everyone is awaked. But this time is a very unusual day because…

"Taro, can you pass me that to me?" said the princess wanna-be.

"Sure, here it is." said Adell's little brother (or Rozalin's slave).

"I want that!" the ninja girl said.

"Yukimaru, behavior yourself!" said her brother.

"Hey, give that beer! It's mine!" said the demon rock star.

"No way, it's mine!" said the demon lord.

"That's mine, you know!" said the prince of the Netherworld.

"Calm down, Laharl!" said the fallen angel.

"Wow! It's a reunion!" said Adell's little sister happily.

"Y-you…you guys… What the hell are you doing in here?" he yelled because his old companion is here. And…they're in some kind of…wild party…now (In the morning?).

There's the ninja girl, her big brother, an elegant demon who about one year ago became a disgusting frog, a freaky-lame demon rock star, and more surprisingly… our old heroes are here! You know who they are, the angel trainee that became the fallen angel and our most favorite anti-hero, the prince of the Netherworld.

"Hey, did you hear me?" Adell yelled madly.

"Oh, I can't believe you have so many friends. That's great!" his father said as he showed up.

"You must be having a lot of fun!" said his mother.

"What are you talking about? For me, this is a hellish of nightmare!" red haired man replied.

"Oh, don't be like that. Don't you think, everyone?" asked mom

"YEAH!" they yelled and continued to do their stuff.

He sweat dropped, "Oh, brother…" Adell only can say that before continue to the others.

The ninja girl, Yukimaru noticed Adell's arriving and decided to greet him. "Hello, sir Adell. Long time no see, zam."

Her brother, Fubuki only nodded to him.

Flonne, the fallen angel greeted him either, "Hi there, Adell!"

The prince of the Netherworld, Laharl only glared at him.

After that, Etna, Laharl's vessel right-hand that now became the demon lord greeted him.

"Hi, Adell! You're late!" said Etna.

"Come on, Adell! Let's join them!" his little sister pulled his hand.

"Yeah, come on!" his little brother helped his sister.

And the others…well… they're still ignored him.

Adell sighed and decided to talk. "What the hell are you guys doing here anyway?"

The place becomes quite. Yukimaru, Fubuki, Tink and Axel; four of them looked each other and nodded.

"Well, we're here to tell you some news, zam." Said Yukimaru.

"A news?" said Adell with confused face.

"Actually, it's terrible news. About yesterday, a few fields in Veldime were vanished with no tracks." Fubuki started.

The other surprised. "What? Vanished? What do you mean no tracks?" Adell asked.

"It's just suddenly disappeared in the thin air. It's mysterious." The rock star, Axel continued.

"Yez. Itz just whoozh! Oh, Whatz in the worldz iz going on in here?" said Tink, Rozalin's childhood worriedly.

The Demon Hunter surprised and remembered about the dream before, _"It's just like that voice said! Is there any possible that this has a connection with that Sleeping Beauty's awaken?" _thought Adell.

"Adell, what's wrong?" asked Rozalin.

"Say, where's that ancient girl?" asked Adell to Rozalin

"You mean, The Sleeping Beauty? She's now sleeping in Hanako's room." Rozalin answered.

"Oh" and then he left the companion and go to the upstairs.

"Adell…" Zenon's reincarnation (SPOILER!!) only said that with worried face.

"Don't worry; he'll be back to his old self." Flonne cheered her up.

Laharl is eating a meat but it seems he has something in his mind. Wonder what?

Meanwhile, outside of our hero's house. A certain person is watching at that house.

"So…It has begun…"

Back to Adell, he's now in Hanako's room where The Sleeping Beauty is sleeping. He's looking at the girl. _"What is wrong with me? Why I feel that I know her? And…who's that voice? What he's mean that Veldime's existence will gone?" _he thought very hard and feel really confused. "Argh, I just don't know!"

Fuh, took me for so long to wrote this story! I'm very busy so I just can use the computer in break time. Anyway, what do you think? Is it getting interesting or what? Sorry for the grammar, I'm not good at all. Just please review. See you in the next chapter!

Oh, here's Elliot's profile. Feel free to look at it. If you don't want to see that's okay. It's just a hobby.

Elliot/Treasure Hunter

Age: 1956 (Appearance 19-20)

Weapon: sword

Class: demon

Hair: messy, violet haired

Eye Color: red

Hobby: collecting treasures

A mysterious demon who called himself as a treasure hunter. He's pretty annoying and when it's comes to treasure hunting, he'll never listened to anything else. He'll do anything to get the treasure. But to admit it, he's a great swordsman. No doubts of his skills and knowledge. Ever since The Sleeping Beauty was awaked, he's now keeping an eye of Adell and the other's move and always showed up in the right time (but with a stupid way).


	4. Chapter 3

Another chapter!! Sorry to keep you guys waiting!! I'm sorry about my bad grammar. I don't own Disgaea nor Disgaea 2. But I own my OCs (evil laugh)

Chapter 3: Veldime's disappearance

A few days later, everything seems to be fine until…

(In the dream)

"Hey…" the voice is shouting at Adell.

"Huh?" thought Adell.

"Hey, wake up!" shouted someone. Adell awoke.

"What the-! Hey, stop shouting at me! I'm awaked, okay?! So what is it what you want now?!" The Demon Hunter asked to the darkness.

The voice sighed and remained silent for a while. "It's almost begin…"

"What?" Adell confused.

"Tomorrow…Veldime will vanish…You better prepare for the worse." the voice started.

Adell gasped. "Wha-what the hell? Tomorrow?!"

"Yeah." The voice responded.

"And what about you? Just who are you anyway?" Adell asked.

"I already told, I'll tell you in the right time." The voice answered.

"But this is in the right time! Now spit it out! How do you know the Veldime will vanish tomorrow?" the red haired man demanded.

"…I can predict it…Anyway, no time to lose. And don't forget about the promise that we made before. Protect that "Sleeping Beauty" for me." the voice ordered him.

"Hold on. Just how much do you know about that "Sleeping Beauty", huh? Just who is she?" Adell keep questioning to that mysterious voice.

"Look, just do what I told you. You'll find out soon after that. Well, time to have a good night sleep." And then the place become quite.

"Hey, at least tell me what is exactly going on!!" and that is the last sentences that our hero said before he went back to reality.

(End of the dream)

Tomorrow…

Adell awoke from his bed. When he's go out from the room, the place is quite, very quite. It's almost there's no one in the house.

_"What's this feeling? Don't tell me…"_ thought Adell with worried face.

"What the…Mom? Dad? Hanako? Taro? Beauty Queen Etna? Rozalin? Anyone?" Adell is keep searching all of the room. But there's nobody around the house.

_"…No way…This can't be happening…Just…what in the world is going on?"_ he said as he went outside that there's nobody. It's too quite and more…some of the buildings even the trees are gone!! There's only a field but there's nothing much.

Suddenly, this Demon Hunter sensed someone is here.

"Who's there?!" Adell turned around to see the figure.

"My, my…you don't have to be so angry." Someone showed up. Adell noticed the person was.

"Y-you! You're the treasure hunter from the other day! What do you want?!" he glared to the demon treasure hunter.

"You don't have to worry. I'm here not to fight nor get that "Sleeping Beauty". Anyway, I suggest you better to hear this." Suggested Elliot to Adell.

"What?" his blue eyes narrowed at Elliot.

"This world will soon disappear. And I don't know what to say because…you're the only person who's still exist in Veldime." Elliot answered.

"What?! So that means everyone…" Adell shocked.

"…They're disappeared…I'm sorry…" the demon treasure hunter said.

"No… that can't be true…" The Demon Hunter can't believe about what that demon just said. He's turned his face down.

"I know it's hard to believe but that's the truth. And by the way, we should get that Sleeping Beauty out of this world." Elliot recommended him.

Adell surprised. "Huh? What are you…! Where is she now?!"

"That's why I want to asked you where…." Without any replied, Adell rushed to the room where she's sleeping as soon as he can. Elliot was followed him.

When Adell and Elliot arrived to Hanako's room, the Sleeping Beauty is still sleeping peacefully there. The Demon Hunter was relieved to see her that she's fine. But like always, trouble.

"So this is the Sleeping Beauty, huh?" Both of them turned around to see the figure. Some person with a black cape suddenly appeared behind of them.

"Who are you?!" asked Adell.

"I don't have to tell you who am I. Because…" that mysterious black cape person draws a sword.

"I'm here to kill you all!!" and attacked Adell.

Adell didn't prepare to fight because he's too focusing to that sleeping girl. When the sword almost hit him, a dagger protected him from the attacked. And it's from that demon treasure hunter.

"Elliot!" Adell exclaimed.

"Hurry up! I'll hold this guy up! Bring her and run!" said Elliot. He protected both of them from the attack with his dagger.

"You…" the mysterious black cape person is keep pushing his sword against Elliot's dagger. But the demon treasure hunter trying to pushing his weapon too against that mysterious person.

"There's a warp gate in the forest near this village! It'll take you to Netherworld!" said the demon treasure hunter as he's still defending them.

"What about you?!" asked Adell.

"Don't worry about me! I'll be fine! Besides, I'm a treasure hunter!! There's no way that I'll vanished to this world!" he said and then attacking that black cape person.

"I just can't leave you like this! I'll fight that guy too!" added Adell.

"You can't!" the demon treasure hunter stopped him. He's keep attacking that mysterious guy.

"You still have another thing to do! Like protecting that Sleeping Beauty!" he continued. Now that black cape guy attacking him. Elliot dodged it.

Adell surprised about what's that demon treasure hunter talked about. "How did you…?"

"Just go! You wanna either to vanish in this world like the others?" asked Elliot.

Adell don't know what to do. But that demon was right. The first priority is to take the Sleeping Beauty to safe place. And then, the Demon Hunter carried the sleeping girl with bridal style and jumped out to outside house and run to the forest. The black cape man noticed that Adell and the Sleeping Beauty are gone.

"Well then, looks like they're already gone. So, let's end this…..Zagine…." said Elliot as he's still holding his weapon.

The black cape man remained silent for a while. After that, he opened his black cape. His appearance is a demon with red devil-eyes and short black hair. He's wearing a long red jacket, black jeans and for not least, his wings and his tail were there too. His ages seems like that demon treasure hunter. And right now, his holding his sword either. Looks like this will be a duel.

"Don't get in my way, Elliot… you know why I'm here. Now move! Before I'll change my mind!" warned Zagine.

"Hmph! Sorry to disappointing you but I will not let you go!" Elliot said. He's then doing his fighting style.

"…Well then, if that's what you wished for…I'll kill you first!" Zagine exclaimed as he's started to attacking Elliot.

Okay, let's skip the battle and let's see how our hero is doing now. Meanwhile, in the forest, Adell is still carrying that sleeping girl. He arrived and saw a warp gate.

_"This must be a warp gate that demon guy was talked about. But why should ended up to Netherworld?"_ thought Adell.

Adell looked around and saw many trees were vanished one by one. A red haired man couldn't think much about what happened now but he has a very important thing to do: Protecting the Sleeping Beauty. So, without any doubt Adell (still carrying the Sleeping Beauty) jumped to warp gate in front of him.

_"Good bye…Veldime…everyone…Rozalin…I'll definitely find the way to fix everything!"_ thought Adell.

-To be continued-

The latest chapter!! I'm so sorry that I didn't write more the chapter. And maybe everyone noticed that this chapter is a little bit weird about everyone's disappearance. But, that reason has the answer in later chapter. But I don't know what would it be. Honestly, it's because of my laziness. --'

I'll do my best to keep writing more the chapters!!

By the way for PandaYumi7, I'll answer your two questions before. Actually these will not only LaharlxOC. There will be many of pairings in here. And for Flonne, she will be one of main characters in here. Pretty much like Etna in Disgaea 2: Cursed Memories. If Etna is in Cursed Memories and Flonne in this fanfic :D

Well, see you in the next chapter!


End file.
